Mikey's come home
by therandomer5000
Summary: Was a series but I changed it into a chapter story! Michelangelo has come home but where had he been? Why is he so upset and desperate to leave again? R&R xx
1. Mikey's reasons

**I've always liked the thought of having Mikey come back home after a long absence in my stories.. I don't know why and I haven't been able to put it into them.. only My daughter, Katrina had that in it so.. yeah...**

**Also.. em.. I have two hopefully long oneshots that I'm hoping to post up soon along with a chapter and.. another oneshot that's about another one of my oneshots... confusing? I know.. heh heh.. enjoy xx ^_^**

* * *

**Mikey's reasons**

It was a stormy night in New York, forks of lightning flashed in the sky and a few seconds later there would be the loud thundering. The three turtles and rat were glad that they were warm and safe in their underground home but they didn't know that one of their own was running across the rooftops.

A 25-year-old Michelangelo was sprinting through the rain, the wind clawed at his skin and howled in his ears. Mike was wearing his usual orange mask and belt, he still had his elbow and knee pads but he no longer had his nunchucks not that he cared at that precise moment. He was also wearing a black billowing cloak, it was water-proof and had a hood which was why he had taken it.. The only problem was it had blood stains on it but so did he.

Mikey had left his home in the middle of the night when he was 18, his brothers had been 20, He didn't know what his brothers and father had done when they had found him gone with just a solitary note in his place but he never thought it mattered much. He hadn't wanted to hurt them back then but he had always thought if it had hurt them he would never see them again anyway but tonight.. He needed them more than ever. His note had told them that he was leaving and never coming back but did not have a reason, Mikey regretted leaving that out.

As yet another loud thunder-clap echoed through the city Mikey jumped down into an alley and quickly down a manhole cover. He landed in the sewers with a strange sense of being home, He smiled briefly then grimaced again as he began to run. He could hear his raspy breath echo off of the pipes as he ran, he slipped a couple of times as he ran to where his old home was. He was surprised that he knew the way still but he was worried that the inhabitants had moved home.. or worse.

Michelangelo hadn't heard from his brothers since an hour before he left home, he could remember what they looked like when they were 20 but now they were 27.. 7 years older.. So much must have changed..

The cloak wearing turtles skidded to a halt outside the old door, He adjusted his grip on his shoulder. He bit his lip, Should he knock? Should he walk in like he had just been on a pizza run? No. No that wouldn't be right.. He had to knock and hope for the best. He didn't know what time it was and hoped that the family would still be awake.

**knock. knock.**

Michelangelo waited for a moment, he heard something shifting from inside but he realised that nobody was going to come to the door. They weren't used to people knocking, everyone they knew usually just walked in. Mikey could feel the butterflies in his stomach, there were shivers all over his body but that could have just been the cold. He took a deep breath to calm his hammering heart then opened the door.

He stuck his head round first and looked around, the lights were off and Mikey knew what would happen next. His family would attack the unknown threat.

''H-Hello?'' He asked worriedly. He realised that his voice was a lot deeper than it had been when he had last talked to his brothers, Which would mean that they wouldn't know it was him.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' A deep voice asked, Mikey swallowed. Was his family still living here or.. were they gone?

''I am here.. for good reason.. please.. I need help.'' Mikey grimaced as the blood leaking from his aching shoulder began to run through his fingers, ''I-I have had a hard journey.. lost many loved ones.. I am here to find my family.. I don't know if they still live here or if.. it doesn't matter.. but please.. If you have the room then I would be grateful if you let me stay.. just until I have recovered.. Then I will leave and look for my family'' Mikey could hear the dripping of water coming off his cloak. The lights flicked on and Mikey gasped. There in front of him were his three brothers and his father, they didn't look much different, Mikey grinned but his family couldn't see him. All they could see was the black cloak.

''Your injuries look awful.. bloods actually dripping off with the rain water'' Donatello observed, Mike didn't say anything.

''At least the cloak kept ya dry'' Raphael nodded,

''Master?'' Leonardo looked at the rat, ''It's your call''

''You say you are looking for your family?'' Splinter smiled warmly, ''We welcome you to our home. now, you may take your cloak off and we will help you recover. What is your name?''

Mikey swallowed and took yet another deep breath,

''M-My name is Michelangelo...'' He said quietly, the family gasped in shock. ''And.. I have found my family once again'' Mikey fell to his knees, he was losing strength but he knew he had to keep going.

''My son? is that really you?'' Splinter asked as he and his three sons moved closer. Mikey gulped and used his right hand to pull the hood off, The family gasped as the back of Mikey's head came into view. They didn't need to see his face because of the bright orange bandana but it had bits of red on it now.

''Mikey!'' The brothers yelped, Mikey closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. He looked up at his brother through tearful baby blue eyes.

''P-Please... I... I need your help'' Mikey begged, ''I'm sorry for leaving... I-I regret it now more than ever... If you do not want me here I understand but... please help me first..I beg of you''

''Michelangelo'' master Splinters eyes filled with tears, ''You are always welcome'' The other turtles seemed to have gotten over their shock and Donnie rushed over to his kneeling brother.

''Mikey.. You're going to have to take that cloak off'' Donnie said shakily.

Mikey eyed him sadly before shrugging the cloak off, everyone gasped at his state. His forearm from the elbow down had been lost on his left arm and replaced with a piece of living metal in the same shape of his other arm and hand but.. It looked like a left hand. Michelangelo had blood spatters all over his body, he had a few cuts and bruises but some of the blood clearly wasn't his. His knee pads were ripped and worn and his belt was ragged.

''Wh-what happened to you?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''You can tell us later Mike... let's just get that shoulder sorted before it ends up like your arm'' Leo frowned. Donnie dragged Mikey to the lab and fixed his shoulder quickly, Mike was then dragged to the kitchen and sat down as everyone rushed about him. Mikey stared into space with a grim expression as everyone rushed in a blur around him. Screams and yells echoed in his mind, gruesome images flashed in front of his eyes. He could remember everything.

Everyone eventually sat down in front of him, each mutant had a cup of tea but Mikey hadn't noticed. The family looked at him in amazement, their little brother was back but.. he looked so much older... his eyes were glazed over at the moment.

''Mikey?'' Leo asked unsure, Mike shook his head to empty the images from his mind and looked at his family. He gave them a small smile and they smiled back. Mikey felt relaxed and happy to be home at last, he could tell his brothers wanted to know everything but he pretended not to notice as he sipped his tea. They frowned at his long silence then Mikey gave them a cheeky grin.

''I knew he hadn't changed that much'' Raph snorted, ''He's still just a big kid''

''You bet Raphie'' Mikey grinned, The three mutants chuckled.

''Michelangelo.. You have been gone for a long time.. and we have welcomed you back to our home'' Splinter smiled gently, ''Don't you think we deserve some answers?'' Mikey's grin turned into an apologetic smile and he stood up and began to pace around the kitchen.

''Yeah.. I think it's time..'' Mikey sighed, ''If I don't tell anyone... then... I will never be able to live on.. It will forever be in my memory and it'll haunt me to the end of my life'' Michelangelo looked at his family. ''It might be a little long''

''We have the time to listen'' Splinter nodded.

''Ok...'' Mikey swallowed, ''I can do this..'' He breathed in and out to calm himself.

''Whenever you're ready Mike'' Leo smiled,

''I'll start by telling you why I left...'' Mikey gulped, ''It started a month before I left.. I met this girl.. she was a mutant wolf.. her name was Silvia.. she was one of Bishops experiments that had escaped when we blew up the lab. She was beautiful.. She had a blonde coat.. with blonde hair and she had the most amazing eyes.. the darkest purple.. you could see the night sky in them every time.. We-We fell in love and she had to leave New York.. A group of highly trained scientists called the M.C.D.T.. A.K.A The Mutant Capture and Disposal Team.. they came after all the mutants that escaped and because of our frequent dates they found her.. and me.. She was going to leave but I knew they would come after me and if they came after me.. they would find you guys.. I couldn't let that happen..''

''So we both left New York together.. you guys were safe and so were we. We could live the life we wanted to, We went to live in Florida and for six years we were happy.. We had four children.. they all looked like Silvia but they had turtle shells.. Three boys and a girl.. Wolfe, Lupin, Agrithar and Shadow.. Wolfe, Lupin and Agrithar were the boys.. they had a greeny-blonde fur with Silvia's eyes while Shadow had a jet black coat and my eyes.. She was obviously the girl.. She was so different from us all.. at five years old he had a huge personality.. she was a very tomboyish girl.. Silvia thought it was hilarious!'' Mikey rolled his eyes and chuckled,

''They were all good kids.. well-behaved and obedient.. They all walked on two legs at five it was great but..'' Mikey stopped and swallowed as sadness overwhelmed him, ''Last year... the M.C.D.T came to Florida we managed to keep out of their way but.. They ventured into the sewers and found our home the day before yesterday. They.. killed Silvia and the boys.. they took Shadow in a cage.. she was screaming and crying after having watched her mother and brothers die.. I tried to help her and calm her down to get her away and safe from those men.. but.. they came at me and I panicked... She was screaming "Daddy" over and over.. I tried to fight them but they were too strong and I had to run.. I fled away from them.. my dead family and my poor defenceless daughter.. like a COWARD!'' Michelangelo punched the table as tears spilt from his eyes.

''I didn't know where else to go.. so I came here'' Mike looked at his family with wet eyes. ''I-I I'm k if you don't want me to stay.. I'll find somewhere else to go.. Those guys are still looking for me.. and I'm gonna have to find out what happened to my daughter... She's somewhere.. she's alive for now.. she has to be''

''Mikey...'' Raph breathed, ''I can't believe it!''

''but what happened to your arm?'' Leo asked with wide sad eyes,

''Yeah.. where did you find this amazing technology?'' Don asked as he looked at it. Mikey looked down and blushed.

''Oops..'' he mumbled he gripped the wrist hard and mumbled something, then the metal turned into an exact replica of his right hand. mikey sighed in annoyance, ''LEFT YOU STUPID THING! LEFT!'' The hand spun until it turned into a left hand. ''This is the part that you're not gonna be happy with.. one of the scientists cut my arm off when I tried to protect Silvia. I grabbed something random because of the pain and it was one the the man's arms... turned out he had been using it for the same reason. It flew to where the cut was and turned into what it is now.. I'm still getting the hang of using it''

''Wow'' Donnie breathed.

''My son'' Mikey looked up at Splinter as he cupped his face with his paws, ''You will stay here with us. We are a family and we will help you in every way we can''

''Thank you Master.. Guys'' Mikey smiled, he fell to his knees again and the family stared at him. ''I.. I don't deserve this.. I will do anything to repay you... and.. I promise I won't let the M.D.C.T find any of you''

''Rise Michelangelo... You need not do that'' Splinter said gently, Mikey was going to but tears sprung to his eyes. He closed them and the same images from before flashed before him. His breaths were coming out in short pants, his heart was pumping in his ears and he couldn't stop the sobs that racked his body.

''My- My son.. I did not mean to offend you'' Master Splinter gasped, They were all next to him in seconds.

''N-No... you could never do that father... I shouldn't be crying... It's my fault..'' Mikey sniffed, ''It's all my fault... I do not deserve to be comforted after all I have done.. especially to you guys.. and.. my family... Shadow...''

''Mikey.. It's ok'' Leo rubbed Mikey's shell gently, ''We'll help you''

''We'll kick those scientist agent people's butts for ya Mike'' Raph growled,

''And when we find.. em.. Shadow.. you will both stay with us away from harm'' Donnie smiled softly.

''Th-thanks'' Mikey smiled as he looked up at them,

''Come, I will show you to your room'' Splinter smiled as he helped Mikey to his feet, he helped him into his old room and left him lying on the bed after checking with him to see if he needed anything.

Michelangelo looked around his room with a smile, all his stuff was exactly how he had left it. His bed was unslept in and cold, his action figures and comics were still in neat piles against the wall and the rest of his stuff was scattered on the floor. He noticed a few sai holes in his wall and could tell Raphael had done it when he had found that his brother had left.

Mike sat up and looked at his desk, is drawing were still scattered around on it but in the middle of the desktop there was a piece of lined paper. He realised that it was the note he had left. He picked it up and noticed there were five pieces of paper stapled to it, He read them one by one.

**Dear Michelangelo**

**We have written our own letters to you as a way of releasing our sadness.. You will probably never read them but I'm hoping it will help us come to grips with your disappearance and it will help you understand what we went through and get you to open up to us.. If you ever return. **

Mikey felt guilty after reading the first letter, now it was time to read the more personal ones.

**Michelangelo,**

**My son... I wish I knew why you had left us.. It seemed only yesterday you were just a small helpless baby turtle that couldn't pronounce his 'R's and complained that they were very hard.. and now.. you are an adult that has left home. I'm sure you have a very good reason but I do wish you had told us first. **

**Raphael is finding your disappearance the most difficult, Donatello and Leonardo have been going out every night to try and find you while Raphael has been going out on his own to fight Purple Dragons and other gangs.**

**We need you back Michelangelo, You are our light and you have left us in the cold dark.**

**Please come home my son, I miss you greatly#**

**Your Sensei and father**

**Hamato Splinter**

Mikey could feel the tears filling his eyes, he wiped them away before they could fall onto the paper and ruin it. He moved to the next one,

**Mikey, **

**Hey little brother.. It's Leo... I know that you are probably never going to read this but.. We miss you. Why did you leave us Mikey? I hope you come home some day.**

**Master Splinter has gotten us to write letters to you to release our sadness (or anger in Raph's case) So this is why I'm writing.**

**We've all been finding your disappearance hard.. Master Splinter refuses to believe that you aren't coming back.. Raph thinks your dead.. We all hope you're not. **

**We've been looking for you bro, non stop searching and.. nothing.. But we aren't going to give up, We won't give up until you are safe and well at home. **

**Come back soon little brother,**

**We miss you so much..**

**Your brother**

**Leonardo.**

''Oh Leo... I'm so sorry'' Mikey whispered, ''I bet you've missed a ton of Space Heroes episodes huh?'' Mikey giggled tearfully. He looked at the next,

**Mike,**

**I know your not coming home.. I know you're not gonna read this so what's the point? huh? What's the fuckin' point? You've just left us with out a single reason of why.**

**Why'd ya leave us bro? Do you know how much shit we're goin' through right now? We're all miserable cause you ain't here telling jokes and pranking us. I'm not even gonna bother ta look for ya cause I know you aren't in New York no more. You'll be away in Japan or somethin' I know if I left I'd go somewhere that isn't New York but you see Mikey, that's how different we are. I wouldn't leave my family like that.**

**You're just a little shit-headed jackass that has no respect for us!**

**God I hope you don't read this... I don't mean it Mike and you know it.. You know I don't mean anything that I've written. You know I miss you. Just.. please... come home soon alright?**

**Please baby bro?**

**Your brother**

**Raphael**

Mikey couldn't believe it.. Raph had a internal battle with himself in a letter to him. He didn't mention that he thought he was dead but... That must have been because he was afraid that if he said it.. or wrote it.. It would make it true. Mikey swallowed hard and turned to the last letter.

**Mikey,**

**Hey buddy, I hope you are reading this.. cause that would mean that you're home. I wish you were.**

**We're best friends Mikey so why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me? or are we not as close as I thought we were? man, that makes me feel foolish!**

**Leo and I have been searching for you but.. It hasn't been easy. You could've at least taken your T-phone and stayed in touch!**

**Raph has been going mad around here, he thinks your dead! Master Splinter is always telling us that one day you will return but... I can't help but think you're not.. I'm starting to believe that he's stopped believing and is just acting positive to keep us going.. **

**Come home Mikey.. We need you**

**You're brother and buddy,**

**Donatello**

Mikey breathed in and out a couple of times to calm himself. He had to make things right with his family, there was nothing else to do. He stood up and wiped the tears away and walked out of his room, he stopped just before he entered the living room and listened to his family talking.

''I can't believe he's been through all of that'' Donnie shook his head, ''That's awful..''

''I know how Michelangelo feels.. I too have lost my wife and daughter to the hands of evil'' Master Splinter frowned as he thought of Tang Chen and Miwa. Mikey didn't want to listen anymore, he took a look at the letters in his hands then walked into the living room. Everyone turned to face him.

''em.. I-.. I found these in my room'' Mikey frowned as he showed the bundle of paper to his family. he could tell that they remembered them, the evidence was on their faces. Some of them looked guilty and some just looked plain shocked.

''D-Did you read them?'' Raph asked quietly,

''Yes'' Mikey nodded, ''I can't believe you thought I'd died... I can't believe you guys looked for me and beat people up and put yourselves in danger for me'' Mikey could feel a flame in his heart and anger consumed him, he still had control but he couldn't help but start shouting, ''YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS NEVER COMING BACK? YOU GUYS ALL GAVE UP ON ME!? ALL OF YOU WERE HERE COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW HARD IT WAS AND HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS NOT KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I AT LEAST LEFT A NOTE! WHILE I WAS OUT THERE WATCHING MY FAMILY GET SLAUGHTERED IN FRONT OF ME AND MY DAUGHTER BEING TAKEN AWAY! AT LEAST YOU KNEW SOMEONE HADN'T TAKEN ME!'' Mikey yelled the family just listened with out getting too angry but anger was evident on all of their faces but Raph decided that enough was enough.

''YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING!'' He yelled angrily, ''YOU SHOULD HAVE SHOWN A LITTLE CONCERN TO YOUR FIRST FAMILY BEFORE STARTING A NEW ONE!''

''I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING EITHER! NEITHER OF US DID!'' Mikey growled, ''AND THERE WAS NO POINT IN TELLING YOU! YOU WOULD HAVE JUST BROUGHT US BACK OR IT WOULD HAVE MADE IT EASIER FOR THE M.D.C.T TO FIND US! AND EVEN IF NOBODY CAME TO BRING US HOME YOU GUYS STILL WOULDN'T KNOW WHERE WE WERE BECAUSE WE KEPT HAVING TO CHANGE LOCATIONS!''

''YEAH MIKEY BOO HOO!'' His brothers began to yell, ''EVERY LAST MINUTE WAS SO HARD FOR YOU WASN'T IT? IF IT REALLY WAS THAT HARD THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?''

Mikey was about to shout back but he felt a slight burn where the live metal was touching his skin, he looked down at it as it turned silver. It's disguise had went down. Mikey's frown turned into confusion then to panic as the burning became worse, He gasped at the burning sensation and gripped his elbow.

''M-Mikey?'' everyone stepped closer to the turtle. Mikey screamed as volts of electricity shot through his body, he fell to the ground and tried to breathe through the pain. The arm went red, and Mikey stared at it until the sweat began to run into his eyes. He closed them as flashes of the agent were zipping through his mind, it stopped on the tall blonde one with green eyes. He laughed in delight, he turned around and next thing Mikey saw was his daughter in a tube. She was screaming for her father to help her, a green ray was on her and she was growing.

''SH-SHADOW!'' Mikey yelped but his voice echoed around him, he could hear the quiver of it.

''She is no use to me as a child.. so fourteen she will be'' The man laughed as he stared into Mikey's eyes, ''As for you freak, I have finally found that you are alive. A few more tweaks and I will know your exact location'' the man's voice echoed constantly around Mike.

''NO! Y-YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! I WON'T LET YOU'' Mikey yelled, his voice sounded strained, ''SHADOW!'' He yelled the now ten year old girl opened her eyes and looked straight at him, ''HOLD ON! I'M COMING FOR YOU!'' Shadow gave him a small smile. Mikey focused his energy on her and she found the strength to fight the machine, ''I'm with you'' Mikey whispered.

''Thank you dad'' She whispered back. The machine exploded and Mikey opened his eyes, the electricity was still running through him and his family was frozen to the spot.

Mikey snarled as he tore at the metal arm, he scratched it until a compartment opened. he punched the blinking red button, it smashed. ''tracker down'' Mikey panted as the pain became more intense. He pulled the red and blue wires leaving the green and black alone. The electricity stopped and the arm turned back into an exact replica of his old left hand.

Mikey was exhausted, his eye lids dropped and sweat dripped off of him. He panted as he lay down on his side, he looked at the arm and knew it couldn't happen again. He couldn't help but wonder if they had used the arm to reach him of if it happened due to something else.

''Mikey'' Mikey looked up at his shocked and scared family, he smiled slightly at them.

''There were good moments... but the real reason was... I was scared..'' Mikey swallowed,

''Wh-what? what are you goin' on about?'' Raph asked, Mikey chuckled slightly.

''You asked my why I didn't come back'' He said simply,

''oh... Mikey.. we're so sorry for shouting at you.. we understand'' Donnie sniffed. Leo nodded vigorously.

''Michelangelo, what happened to you?'' Master Splinter asked as the four mutants knelt next to him.

''They've found me'' Mikey whispered as his eyes glazed over, ''The agents.. used the arm to get into my mind. They have my daughter... they made her into a ten year old.. she wasn't any use to them as a child... I helped her, she's ok... I-I broke the tracker and.. the torture device for when one of the agents failed to do something.'' Mikey explained tiredly,

''You saw Shadow?'' leo smiled, ''So she's gonna be ok?''

''I hope so'' Mikey smiled back.

''We will get her back My son. I promise'' Splinter nodded.

''Thank you father... guys.. thank.. you'' Mikey gave in to the darkness.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	2. I'm coming for you

**Time for the second part XD**

* * *

**2nd in the Mikey's come home series**

**I'm coming for you**

Mikey opened his eyes that morning and flashes of the day before went through his mind. He had come home, joined his family and found out that his daughter was still alive. He sat up and tried to use his left hand to rub his eyes but nothing touched his face, he realised that he was feeling faint. He opened his eyes and looked at his left arm, the living metal was on the floor like a puddle and his stump was bleeding heavily. Mikey gasped and leapt up, he slid in the metal puddle and fell onto his butt.

The others downstairs had heard the commotion and ran up to check on the youngest.

Michelangelo sat up and watched as the metal crawled over his body, it was cold against his skin and he felt uneasy when it touched his neck. That was the last straw.

''Come on you stupid thing! You're supposed to stay on my arm!'' He groaned faintly, there was only one thing he could think of doing in order to stop the bleeding.

He walked calmly out of his room and met his family on the stairs.

''Oh good'' He smiled at Donnie, ''I was wondering.. You still have that furnace with the poker?''

''Er.. yeah.. I was actually using it this morning so it's still hot.. why?'' Don asked curiously,

''Thanks'' Mikey rushed to the lab and the others followed, he picked up the hot poker and looked down at his bleeding stump. His family gasped when they realised what he was about to do.

''DON'T MIKEY!'' Donnie warned but Mike rolled his eyes and pressed the hot surface against his wound. He groaned at the pain, but his injury had closed up so he smiled a little before putting the hot rod back.

''Thanks Don'' He grinned at the pale faces of his family.

''D-Didn't that.. hurt?'' Raph asked as they followed him back upstairs.

''yep'' Mikey shrugged, ''What's your point?''

''Never mind'' Raph frowned, They entered the room to see bloody sheets on the bed.

''Sorry about that'' Mike blushed, ''I'll clean them.. once I've dealt with that''

''It's fine.. I guess that's why you had to use the poker.'' Leo grimaced, They all faced the living metal which was cornered.

''COME HERE YOU!'' Mikey yelled and leapt at it, it slipped past him and ran out of the room. Mikey ran after it and stopped at the door, he gave his brothers a sly grin

''You wanna help me with this or are ya gonna watch?'' He laughed. They stared at him as he ran after the metal, They couldn't believe that he was finding this funny.

''Wait up!'' The brothers called.

''Michelangelo, please be careful!'' Splinter chuckled as he watched his four sons chase the metal arm.

''COME ON DUDE! I ONLY HAVE ONE HAND TO GRAB YOU WITH!'' Mikey insisted, The arm turned around to face him. Mikey put his hand on his belt then frowned, ''Damn.. I forgot I didn't have my nunchucks anymore.. guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way'' The arm leapt at him and tried to grab his throat he blocked it and tried to grab it again but it slipped from his grip.

''MIKEY!'' Leo yelped as he, his father and two other brothers watched the youngest.

Michelangelo punched the arm and it fell to the ground, he jumped onto it and pinned it down.

''Ok.. You gonna go on your own or do I have to use force?'' Mike asked with a snarl, The arm gave up and did as it was told. It was back on and turned into a green left hand.

Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. His heart ached terribly, he just wanted to find his daughter but it's never that easy. '_If it was that easy my wife and kids would be here with my family with out some whack jobs attacking us' _Mikey thought bitterly, He opened his eyes to find his vision blurred by tears. He pretended to yawn and rub his eyes to get rid of the tears, he couldn't let his family see him cry again.

''Well..'' Mike croaked as he pretended to be ok, ''That was.. weirdly fun''

''Michelangelo, would you like to have some breakfast before training?'' Splinter asked gently, Mikey knew he couldn't eat. His stomach still felt like ice.

''No thanks Sensei.. I'd better clean up those sheets'' Mike blushed, ''If you want I'll make you guys something''

''Nah, you're alright bro'' Raph grinned as the four mutants went into the kitchen, Mikey went to the room. He took the sheets downstairs and shoved them into the washing machine before climbing back up with fresh ones. he made his bed before collapsing on the bed, He was dreading practise.

Yes, he had been practising but he was still weaker and less skilled than his brothers. he was afraid of his emotions getting in the way. He closed his eyes and focused on his daughter.

''Shadow?'' he asked as he looked at the lab, there was a small cage in the corner where a six-year-old wolf was curled up crying. ''I thought you had been turned into a ten-year-old?''

''huh? who said that?'' Asked the little wolf,

''Shadow.. It's me'' Mikey said softly,

''Daddy? Daddy? where are you?'' Shadow asked worriedly, ''Why can't I see you?''

''I'm coming for you.. I promise I'll save you soon'' Mikey sniffed.

''Dad... When you saved me from the machine.. It went weird.. it was so scary!'' Shadow sobbed quietly, ''It shot me and I turned six.. I'm confused. what age am I supposed to be?''

''It's ok.. That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're safe'' Mikey smiled gently.

''I wanna see you daddy'' Shadow sniffed,

''The only way I can see you is because my father taught me how.. I don't know if I can teach you'' Mikey said with a soft chuckle. Shadow straightened up and her baby blue eyes sparked in wonder,

''You mean.. your with the uncles that you left before I was born? and Grandpa?'' She asked with a smile.

''yes babe'' Mikey laughed,

''What're their names?''

''Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo'' Mike grinned,

''And your name is Michelangelo.. they all sound the same'' Shadow grinned, ''Dad... I've got a ten-year-old's mind.. I don't like it''

''I know.. but don't worry.. Daddy will be there soon'' Mikey sniffed as the image of Shadow began to disappear, he was going back to the lair and somebody was there.

''DAD? DAD!'' Shadow begged, ''DON'T GO!''

''Don't worry Shadow.. Daddy's coming.. I promise I WILL get you out'' Mikey said, all he could see now was the inside of his eyelids, ''I promise'' He whispered. He slowly opened his eyes, there was nobody there but he could sense something. He saw four pairs of feet outside the door.

''Guess I was talking out loud'' he mumbled sadly, ''I gotta work on that..'' He stretched and stood up, he didn't know what to do. He paced around the room, he knew the whereabouts of the M.C.D.T building but... he couldn't go in alone and he couldn't risk his family's lives. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get Shadow back, he just didn't know how to help her!

''urgh.. this is so frustrating!'' Mike groaned, ''I gotta work out how...'' He raised an eye brow at his arm, the poor thing turned pale. ''Wow.. you really are LIVING huh?'' The arm began to shake. It was frightened of Mikey.

''huh? It's ok..'' He cooed, The arm calmed down a little. Michelangelo couldn't believe he was talking to his arm, ''Do you know how to use a nunchuck?'' He asked with a smirk, The hand shook up and down. ''I'm guessing that's a yes.. well I gotta get some first'' The arm leapt off and punched the door open and ran to the dojo. Mikey followed it curiously, his family watched him.

''Hey? Buddy, what you doing in there?'' Mike asked and realised how weird he must look. The arm hopped out with a pair of orange nunchucks, Mikey grinned and knelt down.

''You can't just take them'' he chuckled as he took the weapons off the arm, he gasped and stared at the nunchucks. he rolled them in his hand and grinned at the smooth and familiar wood. ''Th-These are my old ones.. I thought they broke..''

''I fixed them.. the week after your disappearance'' Splinter smiled, Mikey stood up and smiled back then looked down at the hopping hand.

''Take them back, You shouldn't touch things with out asking'' Mikey laughed, the hand drooped.

''No my son, You are to keep them'' Splinter grinned, ''They are your after all'' Mikey stared at his master and the arm hopped around him, he shoved them into his belt.

''Thank you master'' Mike bowed.

''What's up with your hand?'' Raph asked as he stared at the hopping arm. Mikey laughed as it attached itself to him again.

''They meant it when they said "living" metal'' He shrugged.

''Come my sons, it is time for training'' Splinter nodded, Mikey watched as they all walked into the dojo. He frowned at his arm.

''No funny business ok? we need to focus! You and I need to train up if we're going to save Shadow and I don't want any slip ups alright?'' The hand nodded and Mikey smiled. ''Good. Now, lets rock!'' He walked into the dojo with fierce determination.

The training went well and Mikey wasn't as weak as he thought he was! His arm was stronger than Leo's katana blade but it had a bad habit of goofing off.

When training was over Michelangelo went to his room and lay on the bed, He had to think about how he was going to get Shadow back. There had to be a way!

''Mikey? Is there a problem?'' Michelangelo looked up to see his brothers and father walk into his room.

''No.. No everything's fine'' Mikey lied with a smile. Raph frowned at him,

''Are you thinking of leaving again?'' He asked angrily, the others looked at him with hurt expressions and Mikey frowned.

''Not exactly'' he frowned. _I am leaving them in a way.. and I might not come back if things go wrong.. but.. if everything goes right then I will come back so.. I'm not technically leaving.._ Mikey thought.

''UNBELIEVABLE!'' Raphael roared, the other shook their heads.

''Why? Why do you have to leave THIS time?'' Leo asked angrily, Mikey decided to let everyone react and calm down before explaining.

''Mikey'' Donnie frowned, ''We've welcomed you back... you can't just leave again!''

''My son... you.. You've just came back yesterday.. you can't be in much of a rush?'' Splinter said quietly. Mike sighed.

''It's not forever.. it's just..'' Mikey stuttered. Raph, Leo and Donnie walked out of the room, Splinter turned to go.

''leave Michelangelo... and.. do not come back'' Splinter frowned angrily and hurt, ''Do not come back to hurt us again''

''But-.. but-'' Mikey yelped in surprise.

''GO!'' Splinter shouted, Mike could see the tears in his eyes. He ran to the exit and looked back at his scowling family.

''I'm sorry.. I'll fix this.. I promise! I WILL come back and we will be happy again'' He frowned before walking out. The door shut with a clang and he heard his family cry, His heart broke as he left the sewers and entered an alley.

He would have to live on the streets now.

''aw man! I left my cloak behind'' he groaned as he settled himself behind a dumpster, he curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Mikey spent two days in the street, he was waiting for the right moment to save his daughter but he just didn't know when would be right.

He sat on the ledge of a roof and watched over the city, he knew this was near his brothers training runs and he knew that his Sensei had started going with them. He also knew that they'd be by soon and sure enough he could hear their feet.

''That's them'' he muttered, he turned around and watched as they went past him with out sparing a glance his way. His stomach growled loudly and they paused for a second, Mikey turned away from them and something caught his eye.

A helicopter was flying near and seemed to be coming towards his roof, his family hid and he watched as the side came into view. His eyes widened as he read the sign on the side;

**M.C.D.T**

''NO!'' Mikey yelped as he backed away, images flashed before his eyes again as the copter landed.

''I knew you were around somewhere'' Mikey looked up into the hard green eyes of the blonde scientist. ''Thomas Rook, I'm from the M.C.D.T as I'm sure you already know.. you've got quite the record may I just say.. They told me you were a slippery ninja''

''You'' Mikey growled, ''YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING MY FAMILY, TAKING MY DAUGHTER AND FORCING ME TO HURT MY FAMILY FOR A SECOND TIME!''

''Me? really? I did all that... well.. I always have been an over-achiever'' Thomas laughed.

''Where is she'' Mikey asked angrily, ''WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?''

''She's safe and sound in a lab... for now'' Thomas grinned, ''I suggest you come quietly unless you want to cause your daughter pain''

Mikey stared back at Dr Rook, he gulped and looked around him. He couldn't see the Hamatos but he knew they were still there.

''I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING... I ONLY HOPE THAT ONE DAY YOU CAN FORGIVE ME" Mikey called to them as tears welled up in his eyes.

''i don't call that quietly'' Thomas grinned as he walked towards Mikey. Mike pulled away out of instinct. ''Now, now.. Bad little turtle... You must come quietly for your poor little wolf girl's sake''

''YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!'' Mikey bellowed as the man handcuffed him, ''EVEN IF IT KILLS ME I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!''

''I'm SO sorry but I don't have my money with me so I can't pay you just now'' Dr Rook smirked as he took Mikey to the helicopter.

''What the hell do you want from me and my daughter?'' Mike asked desperately.

''We just want to rid the earth from disgusting mutant freaks like you of course'' The scientist sneered.

Michelangelo was put into a large cage as the helicopter flew off, the five Hamatos watched and made a vow together that they would save their youngest and his child before they could be slaughtered.

* * *

**Will they succeed? You'll have to find out ^_^ also, do you guys think I should just turn this into a chapter story or do you like the whole "Series of one-shots" Thing? I want to make it easier for you guys to keep up to date. Please Review xx**


	3. Finding Shadow

**Been planning this one for AGES! enjoyxx**

* * *

**Finding Shadow**

Michelangelo looked out of the helicopter window as it rose into the air and saw his family watching, he couldn't see their faces. He wondered if they were happy to see him go or were they sad to see him so vulnerable?

He didn't mind being captured too much because he was finally going to find his daughter and he would do anything just to see her again!

''Michelangelo'' Mikey looked round at Dr Thomas Rook and scowled, ''You say I made you hurt your OTHER family.. So that must mean that there are more of you?''

''I had to leave them and travel to New York'' Mikey lied, ''They wouldn't come because they had never been there and they don't the crime around here'' Mikey held back a smirk when he thought about how much he and his family had discussed how much they loved New York. _It's one shell of a town.._ Mikey remembered Raph saying.

''So they are not in New York? Then why did you shout before being loaded into the Helicopter?'' Dr Rook asked with a smirk.

''I had to get my apology out.. even if nobody heard it'' Mikey shrugged.

''So..'' Thomas grinned, ''Where would this family be staying?''

''You don't need to know that'' Mikey replied indifferently.

''Oh, but I do'' Thomas nodded, ''unless you want to watch your daughter die?'' Mikey growled a little before sighing sadly.

''They.. they're...'' Mikey pretended to be finding it hard to reveal the "information" When actually he was trying to think of a place. Only one place came to mind. ''They're in California...''

''Where about in California?'' Dr Rook asked interested. Mikey froze, he didn't know any places in California.

''I don't know... they were moving when I asked them to join me in New York.. They refused to tell me where they were going because they didn't want you guys to find them'' Mikey sighed,

''So.. you're an outcast?'' Dr Rook asked with a sly grin, ''But you're ashamed''

''I'm not ashamed of who I am'' Mikey glared,

''What about WHAT you are?'' Dr Rook chuckled,

''No ashamed of that either'' Mike frowned, Dr Rook nodded with a grin.

Mikey could feel the Helicopter lowering itself to the ground, he watched as the door opened before being pushed out.

Dr Rook dragged him into the lab and took him straight to the testing room.

''We'd better check you're in good nick'' Thomas laughed, Mikey heard his stomach rumble. ''Hungry huh? Guess you've not been eating..''

''Duh.. You try living on the streets'' Mikey rolled his eyes, Rook glared at him and sat him on the table.

He went out of the lab for a few minutes and came back with some bread and cheese.

''Eat'' He spat as he handed Mikey the food, usually Mike would refuse but he was so hungry that he was actually drooling a little. He ate the food enthusiastically but regretted it after as he felt faint.

''Nighty night'' Thomas said with out looking at him then everything went black.

Michelangelo woke up and everything hurt, He opened his eyes to see that he was attached to the table and had stitched up cuts all over his body. he heard a movement to his right and saw Dr Rook cleaning some equipment.

''You know.. I might just be tempted to try and remove your shell... wonder what that would do..'' He said without looking at Mikey, ''I imagine it would be very painful''

''I thought you guys were the M.C.D.T'' Mikey frowned.

''We are'' Dr Rook turned to face Mikey.

''but.. M.C.D.T stands for the Mutant Capture and Disposal Team..'' Mikey felt confused, ''Capture is when you capture them and disposal is just to send them away! Are you covering up the death part by using the word disposal?''

''In a way'' Dr Rook sneered,

''But.. what's with all the testing?'' Mikey asked angrily,

''We could use some of your organs and insides to save lives.. human lives'' Thomas explained, ''We could use your healthy organs for those that need a transplant''

''But.. I'm using my organs'' Mikey frowned,

''Yes but we'd much rather kill mutants and save humans than let Mutants live while good NORMAL people are dying'' Dr Rook grinned, Mikey frowned,

''So... I guess it's not ALL bad.. except for the murdering innocent lives thing'' Mikey raised an eye brow. Then he glared at the doctor, ''have you done any of this to my daughter?''

''No.. not yet'' Dr Rook smirked as he released Mikey and dragged him to a cage.

''Where is she?'' mike asked angrily.

''She's in a different room, once the results are in you can join her'' Dr Rook turned away and carried on cleaning the equipment. Michelangelo sat quietly and wondered what the Hamatos were doing now.

...

In the lair the four mutants were sitting around the kitchen table, there were three uneaten pizzas and a box of uneaten sushi. Nobody could eat from the guilt.

''Mikey.. Mikey left to find his daughter'' Leo sighed finally, ''he didn't want to leave forever.. just until he knew what to do and save her..''

''I can't believe we acted like that'' Raph growled angrily,

''I can't believe he hasn't got his shell cell.. how am I supposed to track him to the M.C.D.T building?'' Donatello asked sadly,

''My sons.. we must stay strong for Michelangelo.. we will save him..'' Splinter frowned but he wasn't sure himself if his words were true.

''Let's just go back out and see if we can find where the helicopter landed.. It wasn't too far'' Donnie reasoned, ''I just don't want to sit here and not do anything''

''Are you sure that's a wise decision?'' Splinter asked skeptically,

''What choice do we have Master?'' Leo asked sadly,

''Our baby bro and his kid are in a LAB! with a SCIENTIST! that wants to KILL THEM!'' Raph growled. ''We have to get them out now before they can be tested on or hurt!''

''Raphael is right.. we must save Michelangelo and his child before the unthinkable happens, we start our searching tonight'' Splinter nodded with a new determination in his eyes, ''We have lost him once, let's not let that happen again''

''Hai Sensei'' The three turtles bowed before following their Sensei out of the lair.

...

Michelangelo was starting to fall asleep, he could feel his eye lids drooping and he started sliding against the cage bars.

''HEY!'' Dr Rook yelled as he kicked the cage, Mikey shot up in surprise. ''Don't fall asleep or we might end up doing something to you and your daughter while you're not aware''

''Huh? I wasn't falling asleep'' Mikey mumbled as he blushed,

''yeah, sure'' Dr Rook laughed. Mikey slumped against the bars again and sighed, he was bored and all he wanted to do was grab his daughter and leave to explain to his family that he hadn't intended to leave only go on his own personal mission.

''Dude.. give me something to do'' Mikey grumbled, Thomas turned to him with a sly look.

''If you insist'' he laughed in a sinister way and Mikey suddenly felt nervous as the doctor picked up a needle full of milky looking fluid.

He backed away as much as he could but it wasn't far enough.

The needle was in his arm and his body felt like it was cooking him from the inside out.

''I-I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA KILL ME YET!'' Mikey screamed,

''This won't kill you.. only makes you wish that I did'' Dr Rook laughed before turning back to his work and grinning at Mikey's pained screams.

After a few moments the pain stopped and Mikey was left gasping for breath, Rook pushed his cage out of the lab door and down the steryl white corridor to a wooden door. He took him through and pushed him into a large cage before stepping back.

''DADDY!'' Shadow squealed as she threw herself on Mike, Michelangelo looked up in disbelief and hugged his daughter tightly.

''Shadow.. my baby..'' He breathed.

''Yes.. enjoy each other for now.. I'll be back tomorrow with some fun ideas'' Dr Rook grinned as he left the room. Mikey cuddled Shadow as she cried herself to sleep against him, he felt sick at the thought of the "Fun" Tomorrow.

...

The four Hamatos felt like they had searched everywhere, they all stopped on their favourite rooftop and sat down.

''It's no use.. '' Leo sighed, ''We can't search anymore tonight''

''Guys..'' Donnie smiled but was ignored.

''I agree.. after our rest we will go home and think this through a bit more'' Splinter nodded.

''Guys'' Don tried again but was once again ignored.

''I WISH THERE WAS JUST A HUGE BUILDING THAT HAD THE LETTER M.C.D.T ON IT!'' Raph growled.

''GUYS!'' Donnie yelled, everyone looked at him in shock. ''Raphael.. you may wanna take a look at that'' Don pointed. They followed his finger to see a huge, tall building with bright yellow letters that read; M.C.D.T.

''Oh..'' They grinned. They had found the location of their brothers prison, they weren't going to waste time so they sprinted towards it as the sun slid up over the horizon.

* * *

**Yeah I didn't mention in the last chapter that this was a chapter story now.. not a series.. Please Review xx**


	4. Finding a brother and we're all together

**Time for the next chapter XD enjoy x**

* * *

**finding a brother and we're all together**

Michelangelo woke up to see his daughters face in front of his.

''Daddy?'' She asked worriedly,

''hey Shadow..'' Mikey sat up tiredly, ''What's going on?''

''I just saw mom, Wolfe, Lupin and Agrithar!'' Shadow squealed,

''What?'' Mikey asked as he sat up, he gasped when he saw the cage in front of him. Silvia and his three sons were grinning at him. ''I-I Thought you were dead!''

''No.. we were stunned and cut up pretty badly but the scientist made sure that we survived'' Silvia smiled, ''what use are we if we're dead?''

''DADDY!'' The boys grinned, they were still young but now they were five.

''I stopped the machine before it could change them to drasticaly'' Silvia smiled, Dr Rook came in and put a large metal tunnel between the two cages so Mikey and Shadow could join the others.

''Might as well keep you lot together'' Dr Rook laughed as he left.

''Michelangelo!'' Silvia cried as she threw herself on her husband, the kids crawled between them as they hugged and they all refused to let go of each other.

''I'm so glad you're all ok'' Mikey sighed, ''I'm so sorry for leaving!''

''Where did you go?'' Silvia asked in wonder,

''I-.. I went home'' Mikey smiled sadly,

''Oh! Were the Hamatos happy to see you?'' Silvia asked hopefully,

''kinda'' Mikey shrugged before explaining all that had happened. His arm jerked suddenly while he was explaining about it. ''Stay down stupid'' The arm flopped back down and the family chuckled.

''I think it's time for the happy family to receive their torture'' A sinister voice chuckled from the doorway before shooting them all with sleep darts.

...

Mikey opened his eyes to see his wife lying on the table next to him and his children in a glass tube in front of them. they had already woken up and now he was just waiting on Silvia to wake up.

''Kids, stay calm ok?'' Mikey said quietly, the four kids nodded and cuddled together as Silvia woke up.

''Wha-?'' She asked as she looked around, her eyes widened with worry and she faced her husband. ''What's going on?''

''Hello.. hamatos?'' Mikey looked to see Baxter Stockman standing in front of him along with Dr Rook.

''You? aw man! I'm gonna look so lame!'' Mikey complained angrily, ''I can't believe you were involved! I thought you gave up the failure scientist job years ago!''

''SHUT UP!'' Stockman yelled angrily, ''I AM A GOOD SCIENTIST!''

''In your dreams buddy'' Mike smirked, Stockman stood next to his head and forcefully stabbed the piece of wood next to it. Silvia screamed,

''LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' She screamed, the kids were all crying.

''I never thought any of you.. Turtles would have families'' Baxter spat, ''I'm going to enjoy this''

''Which one would be best to torture?'' Dr Rook asked angrily.

''The turtle, the kids would die and the turtles would answer anyway, his wife will be more than happy to help'' Baxter laughed,

''very well'' Dr Rook laughed as he attached the electric cord to Mikey's skin, ''When you're ready''

''Thank you'' Baxter grinned as he pressed a red button, Mikey yelped and squirmed as the volts shot through his body. He'd forgotten what they had felt like!

''STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!'' Silvia begged, ''PLEASE!'' There was a crash above their head and three turtles and a rat landed in front of them.

''GUYS!?'' Mikey grinned, Baxter was out in seconds and Dr Rook was being handled by a very angry Raphael. Donnie released the kids, Leo released Silvia and Master Splinter released Mikey.

''COME ON!'' Leo yelled, they all ran into the corridor and hid in the vent together. there were soldiers outside and now they were trapped.

''So.. these are the famous Hamatos huh?'' Silvia smiled,

''yeah, this is my father; master Splinter and my brothers, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello but you can call them Leo, Raph and Donnie'' Mikey pointed to each member happily, ''Guys, this is my wife, Silvia.. This is Agrithar (the oldest), Lupin (second oldest), Wolfe (the youngest boy) and my only daughter Shadow'' Mikey grinned as his kids crawled into his lap.

''It's an honour to meet you'' Silvia nodded, the kids all grinned at them.

''It's nice to finally meet you'' Leo nodded back. Silvia crawled closer to Mikey and stared into his eyes, he stared back into hers.

''Oh Mikey.. I missed you so much'' She sniffed, ''I love you''

''I missed you too'' Mikey smiled they both kissed each other and the kids covered their eyes. Mikey smirked at them. ''how about you four?''

''I'm glad you found me first Dad'' Shadow grinned as he kissed her cheek,

''WE MISSED YOU!'' The boys yelled, Mikey shushed them,

''I bet I missed you more'' Lupin grinned,

''No way! I missed him way more than you did!'' Agrithar growled,

''I missed him the most!'' Wolfe laughed as he hugged his dad. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Splinter smiled fondly at the hugging family. Mikey turned to them,

''I'm gonna teach them ninjuitsu'' Mikey nodded, Lupin's a lot like Leo, Agrithar is gonna end up like Raph, Wolfe is real smart so he's a Donnie and my little girl is gonna be like me!'' Mikey grinned proudly,

''You will stay with us though Michelangelo'' Splinter nodded, ''Your family will come to no harm if you stay with us.. we refuse to lose you all again'' Mikey's family looked at each other and Mikey grinned.

''Thanks Sensei'' he laughed, Silvia grinned at them.

''I'm so sorry for taking Mikey away from you all'' She said sadly, ''he refused to let me go alone and-''

''It is quite alright my dear'' Splinter smiled kindly,

''yeah.. sis'' Raph smirked, Silvia giggled.

''As long as you guys stay with us now everything will be fine'' Don grinned,

''And we get to be uncles!'' Leo laughed, every one went quiet when an army of heavy boots walked past.

''Stop.. the vent..'' Two men walked up to the vent where Mikey and his family were crushed against the side. The two parents picked their children up and shared a look.

''Now'' On man nodded, A long knife appeared above Mikey's head. He quickly covered Silvia's mouth and shushed the kids, they all stared in shock. Another knife appeared between Silvia's arm and side, Mikey pulled her onto his lap and held onto them. A knife appeared where Silvia had just been sitting. Another knife came out right in front of Shadow's face and she screamed. The men started pulling the vent down and Mikey saw a way for everyone to get out.

''Up there now!'' Mike hissed,

''Not everyone will make it! we don't have enough time!'' Donnie warned. Mikey frowned at him and pushed his wife and kids up, Splinter was next.

''Mikey we ain't leavin' you'' Raph warned, as he and Donnie were pushed up by Leo. Leo grabbed Mikey and they went up at the same time just as the vent was pulled, on soldier grabbed Leo's foot but let go when Mikey kicked the hand.

The ten mutants crawled through the vent as fast as they could, there were four yelps, Mike and Silvia froze while the others went on. there was a creaking and a part of the vent fell apart.

''MIKEY!'' The brothers and father yelled as they looked round to see Mikey pulling Silvia away from the edge. They could see their kids in a cage in Dr Rook's arms there were three soldiers with him.

''Stay here, let the ninja handle this'' Mikey whispered, he jumped down and fought on of the guards. There was a thud behind him and he turned to see Silvia take on of the soldiers down.

''Impressed?'' She asked with a laugh,

''babe.. YOU ROCK!'' Mikey grinned. The two parents took down the soldiers and all that was left was Dr Rook and the cage of infants.

''hello there mommy and daddy'' Dr Rook sneered,

''Let my children go'' Silvia hissed, ''Or else''

''Where are the other mutants?'' Rook asked with a smirk, ''Tell me or the kids get it'' he pulled a gun and pointed it at the four wolf/turtle cubs. Silvia grasped Mikey's arm and stared into his eyes.

''It's your call... the kids or the others'' She whispered sadly, Mikey faced Rook and swallowed heavily.

''I-I... I don't know.. they carried on and I don't know where they are now'' Mikey sighed, tears came to Silvia's eyes and he felt his own tears stinging his eyes. ''I'm so sorry.. I can't betray them'' Mikey whispered to Silvia,

''It's ok Mike'' Silvia answered back.

''TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!'' Dr Rook screamed as a soldier grabbed Silvia and held a gun to her head.

''I ALREADY DID!'' Mikey yelled desperately,

''LIES!'' Thomas screamed, ''TELL US OR THEY DIE!''

Mikey was stuck , he could give up one family and let the other survive.

''Don't! Please!'' Mikey begged. ''I honestly can't tell you!''

''MICHELANGELO!'' Silvia screamed as a group of soldiers grabbed him, the others came down to try and help but they were all caught once again.

''I knew you were lying'' Rook laughed, ''TAKE THE LIAR AWAY AND TAKE THE OTHERS TO THE CELLS!'' He handed the cubs to another soldier and the others were dragged away.

''MIKEY! MICHELANGELO!'' Silvia screamed desperately, Splinter, Leo, Raph and Donnie watched him sadly and silently wished him luck. The cubs yelled and cried for their father, Mikey watched them go before being pushed into a room. He was alone.

...

The others were all in the same cage, Silvia held her kids close and cried quietly. The four guys tried to reach Mikey's spirit but he was blocking them out.

''Silvia?'' Donnie scooted closer to the crying woman and her children, ''he's gonna be ok''

''Yeah, he's been through this kinda thing loads of times'' Raph smiled gently,

''I can't live with out him'' Silvia whimpered.

''He's gonna be ok.. he has to be'' Leo nodded.

''My sons, daughter and grandchildren.. Michelangelo is strong, he will be ok because he knows that once whatever is happening is done he will be back with us. His family.'' Splinter nodded, ''We must have faith''

The mutants sat quietly and waited for the youngest brother to come back.

* * *

**That was fun... Enjoy xx**


	5. We're stuck in our cells

**It's been a while because I didn't quite know what to do for this chapter... There may be character death later on but until then enjoy xx**

* * *

**We're stuck in our cell**

Michelangelo was exhausted and tired. His family had been taken to the cell and he had been brought into this very plain room and beaten up. He was bruised and bleeding, he had a bloody snout and lip but he didn't care. He glared at the people who had done this to him, he refused to show any weakness!

''You are strong turtle.. I'm surprised!'' Dr Rook grinned, Mikey was on his knees glaring at him with his wrist's handcuffed. He gave a low growl. ''shhh now'' Rook smiled, ''We'll patch you up''

''Wha-?'' Mikey asked in surprise, as a couple of doctors fixed his wounds and cleaned him up. All blood was gone but his scratches and bruises were still showing,

''That'll have to do'' Rook waved dismissively, ''You two take him to the others''

Two guards lifted him up by the armpits and lead him away, Mikey was dazed from being treated. He snapped out of it when they reached the door to the cells.

''HEY! wait hold up a minute!'' Mikey yelped in surprise, ''What just happened?''

The guards stopped and looked at him, he could hear his family calling him from inside the cells.

''what?'' One of the guards asked,

''Why? why'd he do that? why help me?'' Mikey asked curiously,

''The boss doesn't like seeing people and creatures in pain.. he pretends he does but we know better'' The guard nodded, ''That's why he treated you'' The two guards grabbed his arms but Mike pulled away.

''Don't be difficult'' The other guard warned,

''I can walk on my own thanks'' Mikey frowned, the guards shrugged and opened the door. They walked him up to the far cell and locked the door behind him.

Mike watched them do this and walk away before turning and facing his family, he had a few seconds of clear sight before a wave of kids and his wife hit him.

''Woah!'' Mike yelped as he was knocked to the floor. ''Someone missed me!''

His brothers and fathers hugged him too.

''Dad.. what happened?'' Shadow asked worriedly.

''Nothing'' Mikey soothed, ''Don't worry about it''

''Michelangelo'' Silvia warned, she gave him a stern look.

''Seriously! it was nothing!'' Mikey threw his hands up in surrender, ''Come on dudette'' He smiled as he crawled closer to her, she smiled as he kissed her neck.

''Urgh.. damn those puppy eyes'' Silvia giggled lightly as she kissed him on the lips, ''Mikey... how are we going to get out?''

''I don't know... but.. we're gonna have to destroy this place first'' Mike nodded.

They all fell silent as four guards and Dr Rook came in.

''Hello there mutants'' Dr Rook grinned, ''Ah.. now.. you five'' He looked at Mikey, his wife and his children. ''You five are my main test subjects''

''Leave them alone'' Mikey growled,

''I will'' Dr Rook nodded, ''For now''

''Huh?'' Silvia asked,

''Well.. you see.. you five aren't going to be much use to me until something is at risk... so we shall take the three turtles and the rat'' The man clicked his fingers and the guards grabbed the members.

''NO! LEAVE THEM OUTTA THIS!'' Mikey growled as he leapt up to help, ''IT'S ME YA WANT NOT THEM!''

''Sh! you've already hurt them twice as I understand'' Dr Rook laughed, ''Now you've hurt them a third time... oh dear! they're never going to forgive you now.. if they survive''

''NO! LEAVE 'EM ALONE!'' Mikey yelled as his family was taken away. He looked over at his young children and his terrified wife and let out a sad sigh. ''I'm so sorry Silvia.. You don't deserve this..'' Mikey frowned,

''Nobody deserves this Mikey'' Silvia soothed, ''Ever since we met you kept telling me that things like this might happen to us but I didn't care''

''Bt now you and the kids are in trouble and... and it's all my fault'' Mikey shook his head in despair,

''Daddy'' Wolfe yipped, ''I'm hungry''

''Momma! Me too!'' Agrithar yowled, Lupin nodded vigorously.

''Guys! We're not going to get any food!'' Shadow growled, ''Don't be so stupid and annoying!''

''Shadow. Don't call your brothers names!'' Silvia warned.

''yeah Shadow'' Lupin smirked the other cubs laughed with him.

''Shut up dorks!'' Shadow growled in response.

''Break it up you four!'' Mike rolled his eyes. ''We're stuck in a cell in the middle of a dangerous lab and they still manage to fight with each other''

''Well at least they don't bother us while they're at it'' Silvia giggled as the four wolf cubs wrestled each other.

...

''What a happy little family'' Dr Rook sneered as he watched the two parents and their wrestling kids on a screen, the Hamatos were growling at him. ''It's a shame they'll have to be broken up.. and destroyed''

''You keep your hands off our baby brother!'' Raph growled, ''And his family too!''

''maybe I'll make the orange turtle watch the others die.. starting with the little brats'' Rook laughed sinister.

''YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!'' Splinter yelled, he knew how it felt to lose his family. He had seen his wife die before his eyes! No way would he let his youngest see such a thing!

''Oh but I will'' Dr Rook laughed as he looked at the four tables in front of him where each mutant was tied down. ''In fact it's only a matter of time before my guards get off their lazy ass's and take them to the death chamber'' Rook laughed before settling down in his desk chair and began writing notes from his computer.

''I have a plan my sons... but you will not like it'' Splinter said sadly to his boys before looking over at the gun next to Dr Rook.

* * *

**I don't know if you guys know what he's planning but I have a feeling that you may not like it.. Please Review xx**


	6. Deadly distraction

**Hey guys! It's Saturday and no school for me! yay! I have homework but.. I won't be doing it until Monday morning before school ;D enjoy xx**

* * *

**Deadly distraction**

The four mutants were still tied to their tables and were watching the screen that Dr Rook was no longer looking at, they could see Mikey comforting his young family.

''My sons.. there is a way for you three to get out'' Splinter whispered, ''I will get you out but do not move until I have distracted him.. do not look back just go and free your brother''

''But Sensei-'' Leo whispered back, ''We can't just leave you''

''Quiet Leonardo'' Splinter hissed, He wiggled his tail until it was free. he then whipped it towards the mechanical saw that was between him and Donatello, he freed himself then Donnie. Donatello pushed it with his feet until it was between him and Raph and freed Raph, Raphael did the same to free Leonardo.

''Now.. when I bring him over here I want you three to quietly but quickly get out ok?'' Splinter whispered,

''Easier said than done'' Raph mumbled

''Dr Rook'' Splinter called, the doctor looked over at Splinter with a raised eyebrow before joining him. He stood between the rat and Donnie.

''Come on'' Leo mouthed, The three turtles stood up and began to walk away when Dr Rook turned around with a smile.

''Even your little brother knew not to do something like that'' He laughed as he grabbed Don's wrist and pulled him closer and put a hand around his neck.

''LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' Leo and Raph yelped but they didn't dare to move. Master Splinter leapt up and sank his teeth into the man's hand, Dr Rook kicked Donnie away into his brother's arms and the three turned and ran.

Once they were out the door there was the sound of a gun shot and a strangled yelp.

''M-master.. Splinter.'' Leo gulped, he suddenly felt sick. He put his arms around the other two when he saw their pale faces and lead them away towards the cells.

''NO! NO! LET HIM GO! GET OFF!'' the three brothers could hear Silvia screaming, they were coming closer. ''STOP! PLEASE!''

They hid in a dark corner and watched as a kicking and screaming Silvia was dragged past, then the kids were brought past in a cage. Then a unconcious Mikey was dragged. he was cut, bleeding and dirty. The turtles could feel their blood boiling.

''LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE!'' Silvia screamed, then the five disappeared into a room.

''Come on'' Leo growled. They were about to go into the room when Dr Rook walked past with a brown sack over his shoulder.

''What's going on?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''I-.. I think they're gonna kill Mikey and the others'' Donnie frowned, ''like they did to Master Splinter''

''And almost did to you'' Leo pointed out,

''Thanks for not leaving me'' Don smiled, ''Though you probably should have went anyway''

''Like we'd ever leave ya with a creep like that'' Raph snorted,

''eh.. You have..'' Donnie frowned, ''Remember? Two weeks after Mikey disappeared you two left me in the warehouse with a criminal because you thought you'd heard Mikey outside.. By the time you got back I was on the floor with a knife in my side''

''Yeah well.. it was one time'' Raph said guiltily,

''Michelangelo's disappearance affected us all... We were desperate'' leo nodded.

''I know..'' Donnie nodded, ''let's go get him back before we lose him again.''

The three brothers walked up to the door and looked through the window, the brown sack was in a far corner. In the other corner Mikey and his family were on tables, Silvia and Mikey were tied to tables while the cubs were in a glass box with three air holes in the lid. They were very small, too small for them to stick their noses through.

They slipped into the room and hid next to the door, their was a huge machine against the wall next to them. Cables were trailing from it and were connected to Mike and Silvia, they watched as one of the guards poured water into the glass box that the pups were in.

''AH! HELP!'' The cubs yelped panicked, they held their breath as the water reached the top. They couldn't breath or get out.

''NO! FREE THEM! FREE THEM!'' Silvia and Mikey yelled, was the pups swam about. They tried to get their noses through the breathing holes but it was impossible.

''Now for the girl'' Dr Rook sneered, the guards were pushing a few buttons on a remote.

Donatello quietly rushed to the machine and began to fiddle with the machine, the other two joined him. A button was pressed on the remote and Silvia screamed as electricity shot through her body, Donnie leapt back with a quiet yelp as a shock hit his hand and burnt it.

''Don.. you ok?'' Leo whispered worriedly,

''no.. no I don't think so'' Don gulped as he moved his hands, ''These are bad burns.. I can't rewire the machine to save Silvia''

''I'll do it'' Raph growled quietly, he stuck his hand into the wires and yanked them all out.

''That's one way to do it'' Don sighed, ''But it's an easy fix.. when they come to fix it we'll have to be quick''

The shocks stopped and Silvia was left panting. Mikey had his eyes closed tight, he opened his eyes and glared at the humans around him.

''GO FIX THE MACHINE!'' Dr Rook yelled as he lead his guards to the machine. The three turtles leapt up and ran to their aid.

Donatello went to the children's side, and helped the kids out and cradled them in his arms. Leo went to Silvia and Raph went to Mikey, they ran to the exit but found it blocked by the guards and the Doctor.

''What's in the sack?'' Mikey asked when he noticed it in Dr Rook's hand.

''You really want to know?'' The man asked happily, he threw it at Mikey and it landed at his feet, ''Take a look. Only him''

Mikey looked at his brothers and his family before kneeling down and untying the sack. He opened it slightly so only he could see, the others watched as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his colour drained from his face.

''M-M...'' Mikey gulped as tears stung his eyes,

''What is it bro?'' Leo asked worriedly,

''Honny?'' Silvia asked,

''Master.. Splinter..'' Mikey breathed, ''he's dead''

* * *

**If you're a Splinter fan I'm sorry! Honest! If you must flame me to ease the pain then go ahead... I probably deserve it.. but.. hey.. Please Review xx**


	7. Good News

**Sorry for the long wait! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Good news!**

_**''Master.. Splinter..'' Mikey breathed, ''he's dead''**_

Everyone fell silent as Mikey dropped the sack, he felt the bile rise in his throat and he slowly backed away to be closer to his family.

''Wh-what'' Silvia gasped, she pushed past Mikey and looked into the sack herself. She began to tremble as she stared at the still body, his eyes were closed. he looked so peaceful.

''Oh Michelangelo'' She breathed. Mikey looked at his older brothers to see they had guilty faces.

''You-.. You guys knew?'' he asked angrily,

''We.. didn't realise that's what he had in mind'' Leo sighed sadly.

''EXCUSE ME!'' Dr Rook interrupted with a smug smile, ''So sorry to interrupt but I have things I gotta do like.. I don't know... killing you?'' He cocked his gun and pointed it at Silvia. he pulled the trigger.

''SILVIA!'' Mikey yelped as he jumped in front of her causing the bullet to hit his shoulder. ''OW!'' Mikey looked at his shoulder as beads of blood began to trickle down.

''Dude! that hurt!'' Mikey scolded, ''Not cool''

''Shut up! you shouldn't have gotten in the way!'' Dr Rook grinned suddenly five guards came up behind and grabbed the five adult mutants, Donatello held the four kids close to his chest to keep them from harm. Mikey and Silvia sent him a grateful look.

''At least now I can destroy you!'' Dr Rook looked at each of the mutants, Raphael was at the left next to Silvia, Michelangelo was in the middle and on his right was Don with the kids then Leo. He walked up to Michelangelo and pressed the gun against his forehead, Mikey glared at the manic man.

''YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH THEM!'' A familiar voice yelled, there was a loud crack and Dr Rook collapsed into a heap. They could all feel the guards' grips strengthen as Master Splinter stood up, the light shone on his face menacingly. ''LET THEM GO''

The guards refused, Donnie started wobbling as he tried to keep the pups in his arms causing the guard to dig his fingers into his shoulder blade. He was holding on so hard that blood was beginning to appear.

''SIT STILL! SIT STILL!'' Silvia fretted,

''GUYS STAY STILL! YOU'RE HURTING UNCLE DONNIE!'' Mikey gulped. The guard dragged Don backwards and the pups stopped squirming and clung onto Donnie, he was dragged out of the room and taken away.

''DONNIE! DONNIE NO!'' Raph growled as he tried to break free.

''RAPH!'' Leo snapped, ''COOL OFF!''

''THEY GOT DON!'' Raph growled back,

''I know...'' leo sighed, ''But there's nothing we can do''

''I said.. LET THEM GO!'' Master Splinter bellowed before attacking the guards.

It didn't take long.

Everyone was freed and rushing out of the room into an empty corridor.

''Where are they?'' Silvia asked worriedly,

''i don't know.. but there's a survaillance room nearby.. we may be able to see where they are.. or at least if they're ok'' leo motioned for them to follow and led them to the room he had seen.

They went straight to the wall of screens and scanned them for a sign of Donnie and the kids.

''THERE!'' Mikey pointed at a screen in fright.

Donatello was in a sticky situation, he had been taken from his family and brought to a cold white room. he wasn't chained or anything only the door was locked, He was surrounded by guards with guns. he was scared, not scared for himself but for the four kids in his arms.

''READY!'' One guard commanded, the guards pointed the guns at him, ''AIM''

''Uh oh..'' Don breathed in fright, he looked around as each gun was pointed at his head. They planned on killing him then the pups, he couldn't let that happen! he felt like someone was watching him, he looked up to see the cctv camera turn and point at him. He stared at it for a while before turning his attention back to the guards while shaking his head.

''FIRE!''

Michelangelo and the others stared in horror as all the guards shot at Donnie, they didn't breathe until they saw Don dodging the bullets. He was doing well but it only took a second and a tiny misjudged jump and it would all be over.

''We gotta go help him!'' Leo commands, he looks at the map next to the screens and decides which room they need to go to before leading them there.

Once outside the door they could hear the pups screaming in terror.

''Ok.. we must be very.. very quiet'' Splinter said quietly.

''AH!'' Don yelped as he fell to the ground, the shots stopped and Don sat up. he looked at the bullet wound in his leg, it didn't look too bad but he wouldn't be able to jump too much.

''Got 'im!'' One of the guards cheered, ''What now?''

''Uncle Donnie! are you ok?'' Shadow asked worriedly,

''I'm fine Shadow'' Don groaned through his teeth, ''how about you four?''

''I'm fine'' Agrithar wuffed,

''We're good too'' Lupin and Wolfe nodded,

''We're all good'' Shadow nodded, ''But you aren't''

''What are we to do with you now?'' The guards began to close in on the turtle and his nephews and niece.

''DONNIE! I'M SCARED!'' The pups gulped as they snuggled into Don, Donnie shielded them with his body as the guards came closer and reached out to grab.

''HEY!'' he snarled, ''BACK OFF!''

One Guard grabbed Don's arm,

''I SAID BACK OFF!'' Don yelled before biting the guard's hand then kicked out at the others, He knew he'd have to fight for the pups sakes but he didn't know how long he'd last.

The doors banged open and Don began to panic, he hoped it wasn't back up but judging by the falling of guards it was a friend rather than a foe.

''Don, you ok?'' Raph asked as he appeared next to his purple masked brother.

''y-yeah.. I'm glad you guys are here'' Don panted. The guard came down easily for the others, the pups ran to their mother and father while everyone else went to Don's side.

Raph wrapped his mask around the injury and helped Donnie up.

''Come on.. we can finally leave'' Leo breathed the four pups walked up to Donnie,

''Thanks for saving us Uncle Donnie'' Shadow smiled, her brothers nodded.

''You were totally awesome'' Wolfe grinned, ''It wasn't awesome when you got hurt though''

''No you're right it wasn't'' Don laughed, ''It's no problem''

Silvia kissed him on the cheek and Mikey patted his shoulder then they all left the room in search of the exit.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	8. Finally home

**I've not been on for a while because of work experience.. sorry! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Finally home!**

The four turtles, rat and five wolves ran down the corridor. They finally knew the way out and they were planning on leaving as soon as possible!

''I'm tired'' Wolfe complained as he sat down, the others had kept running with out realising. Wolfe began to panic but he didn't have the energy to run anymore! He was the youngest out of the brothers after all!

''WAIT!'' He howled but the others were long gone.

''Wolfe?'' Lupin stopped and looked around himself, his little brother was gone! ''Daddy.. Wolfe's'' Lupin turned to see that they had left him too. ''DADDY? MOMMY?'' It was no use.

Lupin was the smartest out of his siblings so he knew not to panic,

''Ok.. I'll go back and find Wolfe.. then we'll both find Mommy and Daddy together'' Lupin decided, he turned round and went back the way he came.

''HEY SHADOW!'' Agrithar growled with a smirk before biting his sisters tail.

''OUCH! AGRITHAR!'' Shadow hissed as she leapt on him and gnawed at his ear. She looked up to see her uncles disappearing. ''YOU IDIOT!''

She leapt up and ran after the adults, Agrithar wasn't far behind. Shadow was now the eldest of her brothers, she had been told tales of her father's eldest brother, Leonardo. She knew how to lead and now it was her duty. She also realised that Agrithar was like Raphael, Lupin like Donatello and Wolfe was like his father. She knew how to control them.

''Come on Agrithar'' She wuffed over her shoulder, ''Stop being such a slow poke!''

''I'M NOT SLOW!'' Agrithar yelled and quickly caught up but the adults were gone.

''Urgh.. Stop'' She groaned, Agrithar did as he was told.

''I thought we were trying to catch up with them'' Agrithar said in confusion.

''We were but.. they were too fast'' She sighed, she avoided saying that they were too slow.

''Great'' Agrithar groaned, ''But they'll come back for us right? I mean.. they wouldn't just leave us here''

''Don't worry'' Shadow smiled, ''They'll come back.. until then you have me''

''Stop trying to be like uncle Leo'' Agrithar smirked, ''You're not our leader''

''Then who is?'' Shadow snapped,

''Nobody'' Agrithar shrugged,

''haven't you noticed? we're just like our uncles and dad'' Shadow pointed out, ''So we might as well act like it''

''Whatever'' Agrithar shrugged, Shadow felt irritated but she had to stay calm.

The six adults stopped at the exit, they could finally leave!

''We made it'' Silvia grinned as she hugged Mike, ''i can't believe it! We can finally be a proper family! Oh Michelangelo, we can finally do what we always wanted! we can be with your family and still have our own! the kids will love it!''

Mike's brothers and father smiled at the couple as they talked excitedly about their future but suddenly Silvia asked a question.

''ou'll love it won't you kids?'' Silvia asked as she looked around for them, ''Kids?''

They were all gripped with panic at the same time.

''SHADOW!?''

''WOLFE!?''

''LUPIN!?''

''AGRITHAR!?''

But there was no sign. Silvia looked at the exit and shook her head before running back the way they had came, Mikey looked at his first family.

''You guys get outta here.. We'll be out soon'' Mike promised,

''No way! we came here to get you out, We're not leaving you'' Raph growled,

''JUST GO!'' Mike yelled as he ran after Silvia.

''This place is huge.. how are they gonna find four small wolf cubs?'' Don asked worriedly,

''I-'' Leo frowned, ''I don't know''

''Come my sons.. we must go'' Splinter opened the exit and motioned for his sons to follow.

They leave and arrive on the roof, they wait for their little brother to return.

Michelangelo was sprinting through the hallways, He had lost his wife and his kids. he was completely alone.

Lupin had finally found Wolfe and they were both making their way slowly towards the exit, Lupin had remembered what the map had said.

''Come on Wolfe'' Lupin growled, there was a sudden yelping from up ahead. the two brothers ran to the noise and grinned at the sight.

Agrithar was sitting on top of his sister with a proud smile,

''Now who's leader?'' he asked,

''SHUT UP AND GET OFF FATSO!'' Shadow yelped angrily, then she saw her two youngest brothers sitting staring at her.

''LUPIN! WOLFE!'' She grinned as she got up and joined Agrithar to greet her brothers.

''Where are the others?'' Lupin asks confused.

''They left us'' Agrithar growled angrily,

''But they'll come back'' Shadow said calmly,

''I hope so..'' Wolfe frowned, ''What if they've already left?''

''They'll come back to get us'' Lupin snapped, ''What part of that sentence didn't you understand?''

''Sorry'' Wolfe sighed.

''I know the way out anyway'' Lupin stood up, ''Come on''

The four pups began to walk to the exit.

''SILVIA?'' Mikey called worriedly, ''WHERE ARE YOU?''

''MICHELANGELO'' Silvia grinned as she ran towards the voice and smacked straight into the unsuspecting turtle, they both fell to the floor. ''Hi'' She giggled,

''You idiot'' Mikey laughed as he helped her up.

''DAD! MOM!'' The two parents grinned as their children ran up to them.

They had a family hug when suddenly a voice pierced the silence.

''How cute... You six should have been dead a long time ago'' The voice growled, ''I knew my team would never manage it.. the incompetent fools''

Mikey's blood went cold, He recognised the voice. The light around them went out except the light on them and one other, The figure stepped out from the shadows. The light gleamed off of his armour, his blades were shining.

''Wh-who are you?'' Silvia yelped,

''Ask the turtle'' The man smirked, ''he recognises me'' Silvia looked at her pale husband.

''Shredder'' Mikey whispered, ''You're behind all of this?''

''Wasn't it obvious turtle?'' Shredder laughed, Mikey pushed his children into his wife's arms and pushed her in the direction of the exit.

''RUN!'' He yelled, he and his wife sprinted away. Shredder was quick to follow.

They ran onto the roof and ignored the happy cheer from his family.

''RUN!'' Silvia screamed as Shredder leapt onto the roof, The Hamatos froze.

''I thought he was dead'' Leo gulped,

''LEONARDO!'' Leo turned round to see everyone running away, he quickly joined them.

Raphael was the only one who wanted to stop, he wanted to kill the Shredder once and for all after all he had put them through. He considered it, He looked at the laughing Shredder as the rain poured off the armour. He was going to stop and destroy the Shredder with or without his brothers help! Then he looked forward.

He looked at his baby brother and his children, there was a possibility of dying and he wouldn't get to see them grow up. He just got Mike back and he wanted to be a part of his brother's life again, he wanted to do the uncle thing! If he stopped now.. the others would too.. they could die and that would be worse! So he kept running, not because he was a coward but because he was smart.

''DON'T RUN FROM ME YOU COWARDLY SHELL-BACKS! COME AND FACE ME!'' The Shredder bellowed,

''KEEP RUNNING MY SONS'' Splinter called to them, Silvia gripped her ups tighter as she ran.

''Guys I have an idea!'' Shadow grinned to her brothers,

''What?'' Wolfe asked curiously,

''Let's show them how tough we really are'' She whispered, ''We'll fight the.. the.. Shredder and Daddy will be so proud''

''Yeah'' Agrithar grinned, ''We are tougher than them anyway''

''No we aren't'' Lupin frowned, ''We won't make it... we don't even know how to fight''

''How hard can it be?'' Agrithar shrugged,

''Let's do it!'' Wolfe grinned,

''Lupin? In or out?'' Shadow asked quietly, Lupin stared at his siblings for a moment. He had to help them, he couldn't let them fight alone.

''I'm in'' Lupin nodded.

''Three... two...'' Shadow and her brother readied themselves, ''NOW!''

The four cubs leapt away from their mother and ran towards the Shredder baring their teeth, They growled ferociously and arched their backs in a menacing manner. The effect was ruined by Silvia yelling for "her babies".

''Don't back down'' Shadow nodded to her brothers, She and Agrithar were itching to take a bite while Wolfe and Lupin were having second thoughts.

''GET BACK HERE NOW!'' Mikey yelled angrily, The pups winced at the sound of their fathers anger. Their first instinct was to quietly obey while acting guilty and innocent but Shadow refused to let herself or her brothers do that.

''No guys.. we can do this'' Shadow encouraged.

''COME HERE! PLEASE!'' Silvia begged, The Hamatos didn't know what to do as they watched the desperate parents slowly coaxing their children to safety, they'd never had to deal with this kinda thing!

''NOW!'' Shadow nodded, she barked and growled as she ran at the Shredder. Her brothers followed suit.

''AGRITHAR, GO FOR THE BACK! LUPIN AND WOLFE TRY TO TRIP HIM! I'LL GO FOR THE NECK!'' Shadow wuffed, they all did as they were told.

Agrithar tried to burrow into the armour at the back, Wolfe and Lupin snapped at Shredder's heels while avoiding being stepped on and Shadow sprang onto his shoulder and snapped at the neck.

Shredder howled in pain and fury.

''GET OFF!'' He roared as he tried to kick the two younger pups and grab the one on his back and head-but the one at his neck.

Mikey froze in terror, He wanted to stop his children but he felt strangely proud and wanted to see how long they'd manage.

''MICHELANGELO! WHAT DO WE DO!?'' Silvia yelped.

''I-... I-...'' Mikey stuttered, he looked at his brothers and father who looked just as confused as him. ''Er...''

There was a yelp as Wolfe was kicked off the roof, Mikey dived after him. Silvia was about to run to her husband's aid when there was a second yelp and agrithar was thrown towards an electric meter, if he hit it hard enough he would be electrified.

Raphael jumped and caught the pup before hitting his shell off of the meter. He groaned as he lay on the ground feeling his blood boil from the electricity.

Lupin was kicked across the ground, Donnie rushed to the ups aid and cradled him as he took him to safety.

Shadow was losing her grip, Shredder shook his head causing the pup to fly off with a yelp. Leo ran forward and the pup landed on his shoulder, He pulled out a sword and sliced at the Shredder before flipping away with Shadow safely in his arms.

Splinter rushed towards Shredder and kicked him off the roof before running to Raph's side.

''Raphael? are you alright?'' He asked worriedly,

''Peachy'' Raph mumbled as his father helped him up, the three turtles knelt together in the middle of the roof and put the cubs down. Silvia and Splinter joined them.

''Oh.. thank god you three are ok..'' Silvia breathed as she hugged her pups, ''YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!- wait..'' She frowned and looked around the rooftop.

''Daddy..'' Shadow breathed.

''MIKE!? MIKEY!?'' Raph and Donnie called desperately,

''MICHELANGELO!?'' Splinter and Leo yelled hoping to see Mike appear but their was no answer.

''Oh... NO!'' Silvia cried, her youngest son and her husband were gone.

''Chill babe'' Mikey panted as he limped across the roof with Wolfe standing in his arms with his tail wagging. He put his son with his siblings and kissed his wife before hugging his brothers and father.

''Let's go home'' Splinter sighed. The two family walked home and became one, they now lived together and trained together.

Splinter taught the four pups in the art of ninjitsu, Silvia didn't want to learn.

Leo taught Shadow the meaning of being a leader and helped her on her journey to become a great leader like her uncle in blue.

Raphael and Agrithar developed a special bond and when Agrithar was old enough the two went out fighting together.

Donatello taught Lupin everything he knew, Lupin almost became smarter than Donnie and there was finally someone in the house that could help out!

Michelangelo and Wolfe were pranking partners... there is no need for explanation there.

Silvia settled into her new home with ease, she and her husband lived together for the rest of their lives and they were always deeply in love.

They were all one big family now and they always would be, Forever and always.

* * *

**The last chapter... hope you guys liked reading it and thanks for sticking with it for so long! Please Review xx**


End file.
